


White Fountains

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breast Sex, F/F, Futa Avatar, Futanari, Lactation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Rhajat goes slightly too far in her desire to take care of the Avatar





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the nice things about Rhajat is that she's peculiar and magical enough that one doesn't have to work very hard to justify all sorts of weird stuff.

Cassandra felt the air change as she walked up to her private quarters. A thick, invisible ripple that poured through the sky and flooded the castle and yet somehow didn't rustle a single leaf or bend a single blade of grass.

Magic. Rhajat must've been experimenting with curses again. Well, she'd find out soon enough what she'd been trying to do this time.

After clambering up the stairs to her treehouse quarters, Cassandra headed inside to find her instinct had been correct. Coils of incense smoke hung lazily in the air and the dinner table had been covered with strange, mystical sigils the meanings of which she could only guess at. Here and there, small heaps of ash indicated where the magical reagents had been before they'd been burned up to work the curse.

Rhajat sat at the table, looking rather pleased with herself. She looked up when she heard Cassandra come in and gave her a wicked smile.

"Ah, you're here. Just in time."

Cassandra walked over to the table and sat down in Rhajat's lap. They embraced and kissed. Their mouths lingered on each other for what must have been minutes. Once or twice, their lips parted and their tongues found one another.

"Glad to be back," Cassandra greeted her. "And it looks like you've had a productive afternoon," she added with a casual glance at their charred dinner table.

Rhajat cackled. "Oh, yes. _Very_ productive."

"Well? Aren't you going to share?"

Rhajat laughed again. "I fully intend to. Give me a bit of space and I'll show you exactly what I've been up to."

Cassandra did so, but reluctantly. She'd been away for slightly over an hour and really didn't feel like letting go of Rhajat so soon. But her wife had asked, so...

Cassandra untangled herself and stood up, leaning the table. Before she could ask anything, Rhajat undid her black top and let it fall to her waist, revealing her large, pale breasts. The princess swallowed hard. She had no idea what this had to do with whatever Rhajat had been working on, but she wasn't about to complain.

Rhajat slowly caressed her bare breasts and it took all of Cassandra's willpower to just keep standing still and not caress them for her.

"Well?" she asked, blushing furiously, her voice hoarse.

"I've been thinking," Rhajat said, teasing her dark nipples with her fingers. "I haven't been taking proper care of you."

"That's ridiculous," Cassandra said. "You're... you're perfect."

It wasn't the most nuanced or elegant thing to say, but right now Cassandra couldn't think of anything better. The sight of her half-naked wife caressing herself was really distracting her.

"Nonsense," Rhajat said. "I can always do better. I want to do better. And so..."

Rhajat softly squeezed her breasts. Thin streams of milk sprayed from her nipples. Cassandra tried not to gawk.

" _That_ is what you were working on?" Cassandra gasped.

Rhajat giggled. "All for you," she said.

"But... but... I could feel your magic outside," Cassandra said. "And that's... milk, it's... you know, natural. It shouldn't've taken that much power, should it?"

"Normally, I suppose," said Rhajat, droplets of pure white milk dripping down her fingers. "But this isn't _just_ milk. My milk has _everything_ you need. You'll never need to eat or drink anything else ever again."

"Unless I want to," said Cassandra.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Rhajat said sourly. "But why bother with bits of plant or dead animals when you could just as easily drink from your wife?"

She had a point, Cassandra admitted. Although seeing Rhajat's milk flowing in thin streams down the curves of her shapely breasts might've made it seem like a better point than it actually was.

"Can I try some?" Cassandra asked.

"You never need to ask."

As Cassandra straddled Rhajat's lap, her wife leaned back, practically shoving her milky breasts into the princess' face as best she could. Cassandra reached out for them with trembling hands. She cupped Rhajat's breasts carefully, her fingertips brushing across soft, familiar flesh.

Somehow, Cassandra had expected Rhajat's magic breasts to feel different, but they felt the same as always. Her nipples were darker, puffier, and of course there were the thin rivulets of milk flowing down her curves, but beyond that they were... well, just Rhajat's breasts.

Milk pooled against Cassandra's fingers and flowed down her hair. Cassandra raised one milk-wet hand and, looking her wife straight in the eyes, lapped her milk off the back of her hand. She grinned when she saw Rhajat shiver with delight. She licked up only a few drops, but they were surprisingly warm and unsurprisingly delicious.

Cassandra resisted the sudden strong urge to just dive on gorge herself on Rhajat's milk. Instead, she just let her hands roam wife's warm, wet chest. Rhajat smiled and sighed as Cassandra's fingertips traced every inch of skin. The princess couldn't help but the recall the first they'd been together, the slow, hesitant, almost awkward exploration of each other's bodies. But that had been months ago and by now, Cassandra had become intimately familiar with Rhajat's breasts. And yet, somehow, her milk made her seem somehow all new and exotic all over again.

"Drink from me," Rhajat gasped. "Please."

"I'm just savouriring the moment," Cassandra said, teasingly drawing a white circle of milk on one of Rhajat's dark aureolas.

Rhajat squirmed in a way Cassandra had come to recognise. She was desperately turned on and really wanted Cassandra to satisfy her, but not quite to the point of begging, and never to the point of insisting. Seeing the arousal in her wife drew Cassandra's attention to her own pussy becoming wet with need and the dull throbbing of magic in her groin that told her her cock was on the verge of bursting into existence.

Cassandra leaned back a little and gently squeezed Rhajat's breasts. Rhajat moaned with pleasure and milked fountained from her tits, spraying over Cassandra's clothes while a few droplets landed on her face.

"There's just no end to your milk, is there?" Cassandra asked, squeezing her wife's breasts again and spraying herself with her milk a second time.

"Of... of course not," Rhajat gasped, her face flushed with arousal. "What if... you wanted my milk and I'd... run dry? Couldn't let that happen."

"Very considerate of you," Cassandra purred.

Rhajat nodded mutely, pleaded with her eyes.

Cassandra leaned in. Rhajat's breasts were a complete mess by now, drenched in her own milk. She kissed one of her lower curves and sucked the milk into her mouth. It lay beautifully on her tongue, warm and sweet and delicious. Cassandra didn't know if all breastmilk tasted like this or if Rhajat had used her magic to tailor the taste to Cassandra's exact liking. Right now, she wasn't interested in asking the question. And the dark lust in Rhajat's eyes told her Rhajat wouldn't really be able to answer anyway.

Cassandra dragged her tongue across Rhajat's wet breasts, making her wife gasp with pleasure and filling her own mouth with milk. She'd half considered lapping Rhajat's breasts clean of all her spilled milk, but she soon realised there was no hope of that. Her one lapping tongue could not hope to compete with the two tricking streams from Rhajat's nipples.

At long last - and Cassandra really couldn't tell who'd waited longer for this; she or Rhajat - Cassandra let her lips close around one of her wife's nipples and suckled. Milk flooded her mouth, hotter and far more delicious than the stray drops she'd lapped up so far. Rhajat moaned loudly, her entire body shaking with pleasure. Cassandra steadied her with one hand and grasped her breast with the other so that her nipple wouldn't accidentally pop out of her mouth.

As Rhajat had promised, her milk flowed endlessly down Cassandra's throat. No matter how much or how eagerly she drank, there was still more for her to swallow. Every drop she drank made her entire body feel warmer, stronger, more resilient, _better_ than she had been before. She could feel her pussy start dripping with desire and her pants suddenly became tighter as her dick sprang forth into reality, hard and aching.

But the lust Rhajat's milk awakened in her body seemed to be nothing compared to the pleasure drinking it gave her wife. She moaned deliriously, her half-naked body bucking, thrusting her tits into Cassandra's face. Now, Rhajat had enjoyed her playing with her breasts, but never this much. Eventually, Cassandra's curiosity won briefly over her need to drink still more of her wife's milk.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Rhajat looked at her. Her face was completely red, her eyes burned with pleasure. "I... I may have... My tits, they're... orgasmic," was all she managed.

"You made it so you can come from me just drinking your milk?" Cassandra asked.

Rhajat nodded.

Cassandra grinned. "Wish you'd cursed me like that."

Before Rhajat could muster a reply, Cassandra has kissed one of her breasts again. They hadn't stopped leaking as they'd talked and milk flowed into her mouth as though there'd never been an interruption. Cassandra suckled eagerly, the tip of her tongue flicking constantly at Rhajat's wet nipple. She moved from breast to breast, greedily drinking as much of Rhajat's milk as she could before going back.

Rhajat squealed and moaned under Cassandra's enthusiasm. The princess would've smiled if her mouth hadn't been locked to her wife's breasts. Her eager suckling wasn't just for Rhajat's milk, although she still couldn't get enough of its taste. No, what she really wanted to do, right now, was drink from her wife until she came and came hard. By the feel of Rhajat's trembling body and the erotic noise of her moans, Cassandra felt she was on the right track.

Cassandra happened to be suckling on Rhajat's left breast when her mouth suddenly flooded with more milk than she could possibly swallow and her wife's right breasts suddenly fountained with milk so powerfully, the spray covered half of Cassandra's face splattered all over the table. Cassandra pulled away, coughing, the other half of her face getting wet with the milk spraying from Rhajat's left breast.

Rhajat didn't seem to notice her wife pulling away. Her eyes closed, her head flung back, she moaned as her orgasm shuddered through her. Cassandra instantly turned her attention back to her wife's breasts, drank and sucked and pleasured her wife to make her climax last as long as possible.

Cassandra didn't know how long her wife came or how much of her endless milk she'd drank while she climaxed underneath her. She didn't really care either, her attention solely on Rhajat's pleasure and the sweet taste of her warm milk. Eventually, though, she felt Rhajat weakly petting her short hair.

"Enough," Rhajat said weakly. "Enough."

Cassandra slowly pulled away, placing one last kiss on the top of each milky nipple. As promised, although Rhajat's orgasm had passed, her milk still flowed.

"That was amazing," Cassandra said.

"Very much so," Rhajat said, still blushing furiously. She giggled. "You're a mess."

Cassandra dragged a hand through her hair and down the side of her face. There was milk everywhere. "Yeah, I guess. Although you're not exactly clean either."

Rhajat gave her a crooked grin. "Well, at least breasts are supposed to have milk."

Cassandra stood up, took Rhajat's hand and swept her up and into her arms. She seemed... lighter, somehow. Or perhaps her arms were just stronger.

"I love how you came just from your breasts," Cassandra whispered into her wife's ear. "But..."

Rhajat squirmed happily in her arms. Cassandra carried her over to their bed and lay her down. Moments later, the milk streaming from her wife's breasts began staining their red sheets white. Cassandra stripped out of her clothes and loomed over her wife, hand wrapped around her thick cock, her pussy gleaming with want.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

Rhajat stretched herself luxuriously. "I'm all yours."

Cassandra clambered onto the bed and straddled her wife. She carefully held her wife breasts, incidentally squeezing another fountain of milk from her nipples. She swiveled her hips left and right, dragging her hot shaft across Rhajat's warm, wet, silky skin.

Cassandra took her hard dick into her hand and carefully guided it into the canal between Rhajat's pale breasts. She shivered with pleasures when she felt her soft mounds close against her rigid cock. Rhajat's breasts were warm and, now, lubricated as they were with her endless milk, wet and smooth as well. 

Cassandra took hold of Rhajat's breasts and began thrusting her cock between them. She heard Rhajat giggle even as she felt pleasure well up inside her naked body. Rhajat's milk was delicious and arousing and she could've drunk gallons of it, but it didn't please her the way her breasts did as they rubbed against her hard dick.

Even so, Rhajat had got Cassandra worked up enough that only a couple of thrusts between her breasts were enough to make her moan. Raw pleasure rushed through her on rivers of breastmilk, flowing instantly into every inch of her body. Cassandra felt no need to ease herself into a rhythm and soon found herself bucking against Rhajat's tits, her hips slamming back and forth as she fucked her wife's breasts hard.

Cassandra gripped Rhajat's soft mounds, squeezing a fountain of milk into the air and drenching her cock in their white rivers. She rubbed her wife's breasts against her thick member in a counter-rhythm, pulling them down her shaft as she thrust forward and rubbing them up her length when she pulled back. 

Rhajat laughed and giggled with obvious delight as Cassandra used her milk-spraying tits to pleasure herself more and more.

Cassandra moaned with abandon, the milk-fueled fire raging inside of her quickly consuming her. Pleasure burned in every inch of her body, her pussy throbbed and she could feel cock twitching as though it was coming already. She was so close, she was amazed she wasn't coming right now. Instead, she grit her teeth and kept thrusting between Rhajat's breasts. She didn't want this to end. She wanted to feel her wife's tits rub hard against her shaft forever, wanted to see her pale and glorious mounds pour rivers of milk down their bodies, wanted to watch the love burning in her dark eyes.

Cassandra moaned as she came, thrusting forward as far as she could, her climaxing cock shoot the first load of her cum all over Rhajat's face and into her hair. The raging pleasure inside her naked body turned to cleansing bliss as her purifying orgasm washed through her, lifted her up.

Part of Cassandra wanted to remain still, or still as she could be with her climax making her shiver in joy. Instead, she got enough of a grip on herself to pull her cock out from between Rhajat's breasts and aim her throbbing dick down at her chest. Load after load of her semen spluttered from her shaft and splattered into her milky lake.

Rhajat ran her hands across her chest, mixing her milk together with the globs of Cassandra's cum as they landed on her. The sight of her wife trailing her fingers through their milk and semen was enough to make Cassandra climax all over again and a second shudder of bliss ran through her, her twitching cock splattering yet more of her seed onto Rhajat.

Cassandra breathed out slowly when her orgasm finally passed. She let go of her of her cock, which softened, shrank and then disappeared in a flash of light. Rhajat lay beneath her, smiling radiantly, trailing a single finger through the thick, messy ooze covering breasts and leaking down her neck, stomach and onto the bed.

Cassandra pushed Rhajat's hand aside and leaned down to dip her tongue into the whitish cream. She was disappointed to find the cum-and-milk cocktail didn't taste quite as good as Rhajat's pure milk. But it tasted pretty good all the same. She dragged her tongue through the mess a few times more, then got up off of Rhajat and lay down.

Cassandra pulled her wife close. The oozing mess soaking Rhajat's chest soon drenched her own breasts as well, but she could not even begin to care. She kissed Rhajat deeply, pushing her tongue against the mage's lips. She felt Rhajat's own tongue dart out of her mouth and dance along her own tongue.

Eventually they drew apart, resting their foreheads against each other. Smiled.

"You're amazing," Cassandra said.

"It's all for you," Rhajat replied.

"That doesn't make you any less amazing," Cassandra said.

"Thank you."

"Still, if you don't mind, I'd like it if you cursed me, too. I'd love for you to taste my milk."

"Well," said Rhajat. "Shouldn't be too hard. This time I added a few ingredients and signs to make sure my curse wouldn't hit you. Just in case, you understand. It would be easy to cast it again without those."

"Wait, what?" said Cassandra. "Are you saying your curse could've hit me already?"

"No, of course not," said Rhajat. "It was just insurance. I would've had to put a lot of power into it you make my curse infect anyone else."

Cassandra recalled the invisible ripple of magic in the she'd sensed just before she'd entered her private quarters.

"And you're sure you didn't put enough magic into your infinite, perfectly nutritious, breastmilk curse to affect anyone else?" Cassandra asked

* * * * * 

The future could be seen in many things. Orochi preferred cards, but many seers throughout time had seen the shape of things to come in clouds, stars, the flight of birds, entrails.

She wondered if the future could be seen in breastmilk.

Possibly, Orochi thought, she should be concerned about the way she'd spontaneously started lactating, but, well, she'd seen a lot of strange things recently. Milk wasn't particularly concerning right now.

Orochi seated herself at her low, black table, bared her breasts, and squeezed. Just once. Just so that one spray of her milk would splatter all over the table.

Orochi quietly studied the patterns in the milkdrops. Then she blushed brightly and wiped away the milk with a sweep of the hand. She could not _possibly_ have seen what she'd just seen.

But even though the possible future she'd glimpsed was certainly not going to come to pass, the images that had filled her mind suddenly made her feel the need for a very quiet, very private place where she could masturbate uninterrupted.

* * * * * 

Peri looked down at her fingers with amazement. White droplets of milk flowed down her hand and dropped down to the ground.

This was so weird. She'd just been walking along when suddenly her breasts had started feeling funny in a good way and now her hand was dripping with her own breastmilk.

Peri brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean.

Very tasty breastmilk even! This was great!

Peri bent forward as much as she could while she grabbed her bare breasts and tried to push them towards her mouth. But it was no use. Her breasts weren't big enough and her neck wasn't flexible enough. No matter how much she tried she couldn't drink her milk.

So frustrating! Who designed breasts so you couldn't drink from them whenever you wanted to? It really made her want to go an slaughter-

Wait, hang on. She could go get a mug from the mess hall, milk herself into it and drink it from the mug.

Yes! That would work! She could drink her milk and nobody would yell at her for killing someone again.

Perfect.

* * * * * 

Charlotte stood panting in the shade of some trees. She was bruised and battered and felt so, so happy. She'd been sparring with Rinkah, both of them stripped down to the waist. It had been... intense. Savage. Primal. Wonderful. Rinkah never held anything back and expected the same from her.

It was... amazing. Oh, by now most people in the castle were aware that Charlotte wasn't the dainty little flower she often pretended to be, but they didn't really respect her strength either. Not the way Rinkah respected her strength, anyway. Nor were they as gloriously muscled as Rinkah was.

Charlotte stood, fighting to get her breath back and get back into it. Sweat, blood and milk dripped from her powerful body onto the dusty ground.

Wait...

Charlotte stared down at her. Drops of milk were definitely spilling from her breasts. Looking up, she saw little white droplets falling from Rinkah's dark brown nipples as well.

"What the hell's going on?" Charlotte demanded.

"Don't know, don't care," said Rinkah. She flourished her club. "We were sparring."

"You don't _care_?" Charlotte said.

"No," said Rinkah. "But I'll tell you what. Loser feeds the winner."

Charlotte smiled dangerously. "You're on."

* * * * * 

Camilla had been reading in her room when she became aware of her large breasts feeling somehow fuller than before. Now she stared at a wine glass filled to the brim with her own milk. She took a very careful sip.

Hmm. Quite good. Very good, in fact. Perfectly delicious, actually.

Well, she didn't know how it had happened, but she couldn't just keep this to herself. She was sure her darling Cassandra would be overjoyed to taste her big sister's milk. She should go over to her sweet sister's quarters straight away and offer her her breastmilk, because who knew how long this was going to last?

Although...

Although...

Perhaps Cassandra wasn't the one deserving of her milk. No, that was just ridiculous. Of course Cassandra was deserving of her milk. But perhaps not as the first one. Beruka and Selena had served her so loyally, after all. Didn't they deserve a reward from their Lady?

Yes. Yes, that sounded right. Besides, she had no doubt that Selena would blush in that adorable way of hers. No doubt she'd object strenuously to the very idea that she could possibly want to drink her breastmilk, while secretly, of course, wanting it with all her heart.

And Beruka. Her poor, dear Beruka. Perhaps she'd smile.

* * * * * 

Setsuna sat in her tent fletching arrows. Lady Hinoka never demanded much of her, which was very considerate of her, but she did want her to keep up her archery. And since archery was one of the things she was definitely good at, Setsuna was more than happy to oblige.

Slowly, as she was working, the chest area of Setsuna's clothes became translucent as the fabric became wet with her leaking breasts. Setsuna didn't notice. She kept fletching her arrows one of the other until they were all done.

As she lay the bundle down, Setsuna's glance happened to pass across her chest and she finally noticed her milk-drenched clothes.

"Huh," she said, and began carving a new batch of arrows.

* * * * * 

"Absolutely," Rhajat replied. "I'm sure everything's fine." 


End file.
